One True King
by Uzumaki Kazuma
Summary: Jon Snow brings back a power long forgotten. Intro is short for now. Not a total crossover.
1. Chapter 1

It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew.

-Henry Rollins.

How could it end like this! Lured by false claims of his uncle Benjen return, yet only to find a sign with with the words ' _Traitor'_ written on it.

For him to turn and feel blade after blade stab him, each stab followed with ' _For the watch'_ each time. Yet even through the pain. What truly hurt the most was the betrayal of his sworn brothers.

' _Wh-why.. I can't …'_ He were his last thoughts before darkness claimed him. Jon Snow, The 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, died on the snow covered ground of the courtyard of Castle Black.

" _ **Power is what you need, child."**_ A deep echo of a voice could be heard. " _ **You have skill, yet it matters not, When you lack power."**_

"Who's there!?" Jon asked. He was confused, one moment he was in the courtyard dieing and the next he's somewhere that's completely dark.

" _ **Someone that can give you life and awaken the power that lays dormant within you."**_ The voice replied with no hint of emotion. " _ **Jon Snow, you have King's blood flowing through you, yet that's the only thing that's hidden with."**_

This confused him, "Can you answer me, where I am first!". If this was the afterlife he had to know, "How do you know my name!?" He asked.

" _ **You, child, are dead. Or more like you're body is. You, the soul, are not yet crossed over just yet. We are in the void."**_ The voice replied back. Yet when he spoke next it was with a bit of urgency with its voice, " _ **We do not have the time for questions. As I first said, I can awaken the power that's been hidden in from the world of living for eons."**_

He's breath caught in his throat, eyes wide open. "I'm dead.. they really killed me.." He said with anger starting to slip in. Jon took a calming breath before asking, "If I accept this, deal or whatever it is you're offering me. I return back alive and not as a wight?"

" _ **Yes."**_

"Than I accept."

" _ **Good."**_ It gave a small pause before saying, " _ **Know this, the power you will return with is not to be taken lightly. You will feel pain like none before when you do."**_ For some reason Jon felt as if this 'God' was smirking down at him now.

"Pain, I already felt it when I was betrayed!" Jon gave a small hiss of anger. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "When will you send me back?"

" _ **Now."**_

"Wai-" He felt a strong pull, as of something grabbed a hold of him. Yet it was his eyes that truly felt pain. The feeling was so great, he thought his eyes were on fire. "AHHH!" before he vanished.

" _ **The eyes, even if newly activated, are powerful."**_ It said, before two glowing red orbs with with with three rings and on each ring were three tomoe spinning slowly. " _ **Show the world the power of the… Sharingan!"**_

 **Author Notes: So yeah, first ever story, if ya haven't guessed. I've always wanted to see a (OP)Jon Snow and more or less with the Sharingan lol If I do make another chapter, it'll be twice this size, after all, this was more like an intro. If I do keep writing chapters will at least be 5k to 6k per chapter.**

 **Either read and review, flames are definitely welcomed.**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, let me clarify on the abilities of Jon's Sharingan will possess. Number one: They'll still maintain the power to perceive everything in enhanced mode, meaning, every detail down to the smallest pore on persons face.

Number two: Copy and predicting of his opponent(s) movements and techniques. From fighting to even how they write.

Final one: His eyes will perceive everything in slow motion but before that person even does that movement. He won't automatically get all three tomoe right off the bat. Each tomoe will heighten these abilities. Also he'll have to train his body to be able to move at least marginally to level of his eyes prediction.

That's all his abilities he'll have, I may,I do say maybe, give him ONE more, but meh we'll see.

What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.

– Ralph Waldo Emerson

The first feeling that came to Jon was awareness, and second one was pain and a pressure holding him down. A pressure from every part of his body, but his eyes. They felt as if they were set on fire!

He tried to move his limbs, yet they felt like the entirety of the Wall was dropped on him. All he wish to do was to stop his eyes from hurt so much.

'Ahhuhahh.. make it stop! Make the pain stop!' Jon thought. He finally took a deep ragged breath to try and quell the burning of his eyes.

"Lo-... -ander .. Deep.. -reaths.." He started to hear a voice beside him. The voice spoke once again but clearly now, "It's alright, Lord Commander Snow, take deep breaths." Just like his hearing, his vision started to also return and with it the burning sensation vanishing from them.

All he could see were blurry shadows that seemed to move slowly around him. "Ser Davos?" Taking another deep calming breath again, he sat up from what felt like a table. "They.. They killed me.. my own men.. they killed." Turning to look towards him, he didn't miss the fact he heard gasps around the room.

"By the gods!"

"What happened to his eyes!?"

"His eyes.. it's like if he's taken Ghosts eyes!" That last one was Eddison Tollett, a good comrade and a better friend. What he said was jarring, why would he say he has his faithful companions eyes?

When finally his sight truly came back. Everything looked clearer than before, he had to squint a bit. It was bright, even if the room lit with candles around them. "What? What of my eyes?" He asked.

It's was Ser Davos that answered him, "Lord Commander, yer eyes.. their red just like yer Direwolf, yet with what seems like a.. single tomoe on each eye." That couldn't be right! Man must be drunk, yes that had to be. They found him dead, so they must be seeing thing in the dark.

Yet when Davos unsheathed Longclaw and moved the flat side to reflect his face on it. It was true! Eyes red as blood and a single tomoe connected on a dark circle around his pupil on each iris that slowly moved clockwise.

"What! How-" Before he remembered that voice that he heard while dead.

"We do not have the time for questions. As I first said, I can awaken the power that's been hidden from the world of living for eons."

Is that what it meant? Power that no one in the world has.

Still that mattered less for the time being. "We'll figure it out later. What happen to those that killed me?" He received from Edd.

"Alliser Thorne and those that conspired with him are mostly gathering the rest of the watch outside." Edd's voice trembled with hatred at Alliser name. "Them bloody traitors are out there, thinking the did a service by killing ya!"

"Calm down, Edd."

"Aye, I'll calm down with the lot of them are hanged!" Edd clenched his fist around the pummel of his sword.

"Actually, Lord Commander. There's something I wish to know?" Ser Davos voice cut thru. "How's it yer alive? Yer body was pale, cold and stiff.. and well very much dead." There was a moment of hesitation when he answered.

"I don't know how or what brought me back, but for now, I won't question it further." Jon replied back to him.

"Of course, Lord Commander." There was still worry on his face but he also agreed.

"Edd." Jon turned to look at him, "I need you to go to the freefolk settlement and gather as me fighting able hands. Bring them here."

"What why?"

"Because they'll help us retake the castle, now hurry!" Before Edd could run out the room Jon called him once again. "Make sure you release Ghost from his kennel."

"Aye!" Taking off at a brisk jog.

"Men gather your weapons and prepare for a fight."

"Aye!"

"Yes, Lord Snow!"

"I ain't much of a fighter, but I'll make sure to shove my blade up they're bloody arse!" The sound of unsheathing swords were heard.

Turning towards the door just when a white wolf the size of a small horse walked in to stand beside Jon. "Ready, Ghost?" The Direwolf stance changed into a predatory one."Good." Jon's eyes started to glow and the tomoe in his eyes start to spin faster and faster. One word came out of his mouth, while readying Longclaw.

"Sharingan!"

Mereen

A young woman with silver-golden hair and violet eyes stared out to the sky with an unknown feeling coming from deep within her bones, This was Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. She couldn't pinpoint, but for some reason she felt unsettled by it. She was on the balcony in her chambers on the highest level of the great pyramid.

"Drogon! Viserion! Rhaegal!" She gave a command out. For a second everything was quiet before three roars came even above the pyramid. From the sky three great shadows that resembled bats, yet were far too large to be.

Once they got closer they are easily identified as Dragons!

The first to land was Rhaegal. Rhaegal has green and bronze scales. Teeth and claws black a night.

Second to land was Viserion, this dragon has cream and gold scales.

But it was the last one that truly showed it was the alpha of the dragons. Drogon has black scales with red on his wing bones and horns. Eyes red as blood with intelligence showing.

Daenerys looked to them with love a mother would show to her children, yet worry still sipped into the look. "Stay near me.. I feel unease as of late." The dragons gave loud chirps, that would scare even a lion, of agreement. "Somethings out there.. whatever it is.. it's dangerous.."

With one final look to the sky, she turned and walked into her chambers.

Author Notes: Hahaha! No action until next chapter. From 3 and up, all chapter lengths will be over 5k.

Don't hesitate to question me on what I've done wrong.

Peace!


End file.
